


Fate Can't Hurt Us

by RemixtheBox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "we're just friends" Azumane Asahi, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Based on a roleplay, M/M, don't take this seriously, we are playing fast and loose with the rules of the percy jackson universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemixtheBox/pseuds/RemixtheBox
Summary: Asahi is the child of Demeter and has crush on his best friend. Demeter is a terrible mom, Iwaizumi and Asahi are soulmates, and if Iwaizumi hears about destiny one more time he is going to get stabby.--Based on a roleplay that is currently living rent free in my head.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 9





	Fate Can't Hurt Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun and barely edited. I hope you like it anyway.

The light coming into the greenhouse was warm, the sun high and reflecting off the snow that remained stuck to the ground. Demeter’s greenhouse was filled with different varieties of flora, both enchanted and mortal. Persephone was also known to spend a lot of her time in here, singing softly to the flowers and telling the plants about her beloved husband.

It was also Asahi’s favorite place in the whole world.

He hummed a little song under his breath, one his new friend Kuroo taught him. The flowers that he had placed around him perked happily at the noise, some humming along with him. Up until he was finally allowed to go to Camp Half-Blood a year ago, the plants had been his only friends. But now, he had three people friends.

And while Kuroo and Daichi were funny and nice, his favorite friend of them all was Iwa-Chan.

He had met Daichi first, the boy being only slightly older than him. He had heard of him from his father, who said that he had massive amounts of potential. His mama had thought it would be a good idea for him to try and be his friend so they could train together. Daichi then introduced him to Kuroo. Kuroo was a son of Hades, but he chose to live in the Hermes cabin. Asahi assumed it would be rude to ask what happened, so he just gave him pomegranates sometimes when he looked sad.

Then through Kuroo, Asahi met Hajime Iwaizumi. 

Iwa-chan was a year younger than him, but Asahi didn’t think that mattered much. He was kind of mean when they first met, but that might have been Asahi’s fault. He had asked him who his parent was and it made Iwa-chan mad. Asahi ended up getting pushed down and the younger stormed away.

Determined to apologize and be friendly just like Persephone taught him, Asahi had gifted him a small aloe plant and a sincere apology. His mom had told him aloe can help injuries, so certainly, if Iwa-chan’s feelings were hurt, then the aloe will help that too?

Iwa-chan had thought it was stupidest thing he had ever heard. He offered to teach Asahi things that were actually true and made sense.

After that, where there was one of four friend’s, the other three were close behind. They took turns helping each other train their skills, they ate together, they sat next to each other at the campfire while sharing blankets. They told each other all their secrets.

Well, there was one secret Asahi hadn’t told them. 

Asahi was putting the final touches on the special wreath he was making for Iwa-chan. Valentine’s day was tomorrow, and his cabin leader had told him it was a day you gave gifts to people you liked the most. He had baked cookies with some of his half siblings for his friends, but since he liked Iwa-chan the most out of anyone he had ever met, he wanted to give him a secret surprise present.

He had thought of the idea after Iwa-chan had fallen asleep in Demeter’s cabin. They were cuddled up together in Asahi’s bed. Technically he wasn’t allowed in, but Asahi had cried to his cabin leader that he got nightmares and Iwa-chan was the only person he knew that was brave enough to fight them off. 

Iwa-chan had ended up threatening to slice their Achilles heel if he didn’t let him sleep there. So here they were.

Asahi was holding Iwa-chan close, letting him use his shoulder as a pillow. There was little slobber on his shirt, but that was okay. It occurred to him he didn’t think he would let Kuroo or Daichi drool on him. When he thought about it, if he had to choose which friend to spend time with, he would choose Iwa-chan almost every time. Iwa-chan made him feel safe and secure, like no matter what happened, Iwa-chan would be able to protect him. And he wanted to protect him too. 

With the realization Iwa-chan was his absolute best friend, he needed to make sure Iwa-chan knew as well.

Looking at the small heart-shape in his hands, he knew there was no way that he couldn’t know after this.

The heart was made up of a few different flowers that he spent a while considering. On Valentine’s Day you were supposed to give roses. So, the large flowers making the structure of the wreath were pink roses, with small clovers and daisies filling in the gaps. He chose these flowers to let Iwa-chan knew he made him happy, and that he hoped Iwa-chan thought of him like Asahi thought of his friend.

“What do you have there, little flower?”

Asahi looked up and smiled at his mother, who was looking over his shoulder at the small wreath, “Mama! It’s for my best friend in the whole world. Do you think he will like it?”

Demeter carefully considered her son’s handiwork, feeling a warm feeling of pride in her chest. It was woven beautifully. Unfortunately, though, it wouldn’t do for her son getting too attached to any of the other demigods. He was there to train, nothing more.

She had been viewing his developing friendship from afar, and while she approved of Daichi and Kuroo, Hajime was an entirely different story. He had an anger in him, one that would grow into resentment for the gods. Asahi, her darling son, had a destiny much greater and could not be dragged down by any useless dead weight. 

Asahi’s small heartbreak now would save him from unnecessary pain later.

“MAMA!” Asahi shrieked as he watched the flowers in his hand begin to shrivel and crumble away. He looked up to his mother, tears starting to form in his eyes. Surely, she could fix it. She could fix anything-

“Oh,” Demeter constructed her voice to be soft and regretful, pulling he son towards her for a hug, “I am so sorry, my dear sunflower, who was this for?”

“I-Iwa-chan…”

Demeter clicked her tongue, smiling sadly at her son, “Do you remember how I told you that the fates set our destinies when we are born? And sometimes, they send signs in order to help guide us to our true paths?”

Asahi nodded up at her, a sick feeling settling in his stomach. He knew where this was going.

“I am sorry little one, but it seems the fates are telling you that Hajime and you are not meant to be friends. And if they went this far out of their way to send you a sign, I fear their may be dire consequences if you remain as close as you are.” A small part of her heart ached for her son, but this was for the best. He would grow into the beautiful warrior he was destined to become and she would do anything necessary to ensure it.

Asahi stared at the dead flowers in his hands, tears running down his face. How was he going to tell Iwa-chan?

\--

Asahi felt himself tear up while Iwa-chan stared down at the dead flowers in his hands. His face was blank and unreadable, not that Asahi knew how to read expressions anyway.

“S-so we can’t be friends anymore, because the fates say it is really bad.”

Iwa-chan continued to stare at the flowers, but now his hands began to shake. Asahi immediately reached out to try and calm him down, but his hand was slapped away.

“No.”

Asahi stopped and stared, “What do you mean no?”

The angry boy threw the flowers on the ground, stomping them under his feet. Asahi screeched and moved to stop him, but Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look in his eyes, “I don’t care about fate,” His expression was intense and froze Asahi in place, “Nothing can hurt us is we stay together. Not even the gods.”

And Asahi knew the stories of the demigods who were foolish enough to defy their destiny. He knew that he needed to explain this to his friend, make him understand. But instead of saying anything, instead of telling his friend that he was wrong, he pulled the other into a hug, crying into his shoulder.

“I’ll protect you,” Iwa-chan said in his ear, a slight waver in his voice. He was crying, too, “I’ll get stronger, stronger than every demigod before. You’ll get stronger too, and together, fate won’t be able to get us.”

Asahi gripped him tighter, fresh tears running down his cheeks. Iwa-chan was wrong, but maybe Asahi can pretend he is right for a little while. 

Years later, Asahi is standing in front of his mother, receiving orders to intercept his former allies and delay them long enough for her to make her move.

“Just delay them, little thornbush,” her voice soft and sympathetic, “They won’t be hurt, there will be no battle or bloodshed. I’ll take care of everything.”

He believed her, of course he did. He trusted her to help guide him.

But he trusted Iwaizumi, more.

He would not delay the rebels. He would lead them back to camp and join the fight to defend it. Iwaizumi could never forgive him, he knew that. Fate was right: the two of them being friends was a terrible mistake, the path of Asahi’s destiny to help the gods further their influence over the demigods being a deciding factor in Iwaizumi’s rebellion. 

He wouldn’t even blame Iwaizumi if he killed him.

Asahi hoped fate would be kinder to the two of them in death.

Iwaizumi was wrong, he was acting rash and stupid. A rebellion was not the answer. But Asahi was willing to pretend he was right, if it meant he got to be by his side, in the end.


End file.
